They Don't Know About Us
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Clara and the Doctor have been together for two years and they are the only ones who know about their relationship... Well... Missy knows too. Clara's friend, Nina, sets her up on a date with one of Clara's high school crushes: Darron. Clara can't seem to tell anyone, not even her own family, about her relationship with the Doctor. Considering that he is an alien.
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

The Doctor's POV

"Don't expect much from me, Oswald!" I exclaimed as I paced around her sitting room. Why was I so bloody nervous tonight?

"I'm not!" She called from the kitchen.

"I just don't do 'dates'... So don't be disappointed if it's not that good!"

"Doctor..." Clara started as she entered the sitting room, "I don't care about how good the date is. As long as I'm with you, it'll be perfect."

I raised an eyebrow at her... Seconds later I said, "That sounds cheesy." Clara groaned and rolled her eyes in response. I chuckled before pulling her towards me by her waist.

"What did you have planned?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I thought it would be nice if I attempt to cook a meal for you. I also found something called a 'Wii-U'..."

"When you say 'found'..." Clara said, cautiously.

"I may or may not have stolen it from a Game shop..." I muttered.

She sighed, "I'm going to try and forget about that."

"I also purchased a game called 'Mario Kart'... God knows what it is. But I thought that you would find it entertaining."

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek, "Sounds good." she walked away from me and towards the bag in the corner of the room which contained the 'Wii-U', "How about you start making the food and I'll set this up."

"Are you sure you can handle such a task?" I questioned.

She glared at me, "Are you sure you can handle the cooking?! Don't burn down the kitchen again!"

"Okay okay." I replied before heading into the kitchen. I muttered to myself, "Now... what do humans like to eat?" I opened one of the cupboards before quickly shutting it, "Hmm...Fish custard?" I paused, "No no no that was the worst part about the previous terrible version of myself..."

Clara's POV

I smiled to myself as I unboxed the stolen Wii-U, hopefully no police would show up tonight. It was our two year anniversary and I STILL haven't told my dad and Linda about our relationship. They still think that I'm just travelling with a couple of friends around the world. The only person who knows about our relationship is Missy... And I didn't particularly want to tell anyone else about it considering that he is an alien.

I bent down to plug the console into the wall and TV and after a few attempts I managed to do it, I then stood up and turned around to be greeted with the Doctor, "God, Doctor! Don't scare me like that!"

He shrugged, "Didn't really intend to. Anyways..." he trailed off, "I'll be back in two minutes. I just need to get something out of the Tardis..." he walked over to the TARDIS in the corner of the room. I looked at him in confusion... what could he possibly need the TARDIS for?

The Doctor's POV

I quickly shut the door behind me and then walked over to the console, "Come on, old girl! What would Clara like?!" the TARDIS was silent... "Ugh, please?" I added, reluctantly. The TARDIS hummed happily in response before turning on one of the monitors. I looked at it in confusion, "And what is that meant to be?"

A message then appeared on the monitor: 'I thought you were meant to be a superior Time Lord and yet you don't know what pasta is.'

"I am a superior Time Lord! I must have deleted what 'pasta' looks like! Just tell me how to make it, Sexy. Don't want to disappoint Clara." the TARDIS remained silent once again, "Please, old girl. It's our two year anniversary. Don't really want to mess it up."

The monitor showed a recipe for pasta with different spices and cheeses. Chicken was included, "Hm..." I muttered, "Seems easy enough I suppose." I memorised the recipe before heading to the TARDIS kitchen to gather the ingredients. Once I had put all the ingredients into a 'bigger-on-the-inside' bag, I headed back out of the TARDIS.

"What's in there?" Clara asked. She was sitting on the sofa watching Come Dine With Me.

"Oh, just a few ingredients." I smiled, "And as I've said before I don't do dates. So please don't expect something extraordinary, I don't really cook either." Clara then follows me into the kitchen with a smile on her face. I place the bag onto the counter before turning to face Clara

She wraps her arms around my neck, "What are you making, Doctor?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"Now now. Don't go snooping around. You'll just have to wait and see... and hope that I don't destroy the food." I replied as I pulled her closer towards me by her waist.

"Well, you did burn down my kitchen trying to make cereal once... I still don't know how that is even possible. But I trust that you won't do it again." she said before leaning up and placing her lips on mine, I instantly kissed back.

Seconds later I pulled away, I breathed heavily, Clara giggled as she said, "Why do you run out of breath so easily?"

"I have to breath! You don't." I said before pecking her on the lips once more.

She pulled away and started to head for the sitting room, "Don't come out of this kitchen until dinner is ready, Doctor. I don't want you to burn it."

I nodded, "Okay. Can you at least get me some jogging bottoms?"

"What for?" she wondered.

"Well... I thought we could just, as you humans say, 'chill out'. Just eat dinner, use this Wii-U thingy and watch TV in our sleepwear."

Clara's smile grew wider, "Seriously? Never thought you'd be capable of sitting still for more than two minutes."

"Only for you, Oswald." I turned to look back at the bag on the counter, I called over my shoulder, "Now go and do whatever humans do."

I heard Clara laugh slightly before she sighed, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Clara's POV

I exited the kitchen and headed for my bedroom, I went over to the dresser and pulled out the Doctor's jogging bottoms. I also took out my blue pyjama bottoms and a black tank top. I tossed the clothes on my bed as my phone started to ring, I took it out of my back pocket before answering, "Hello?"

"Clara! It's Nina!"

"Oh, Nina! Haven't heard from you in a while! What's up?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"What's up with me? What's up with you?!" she exclaimed, "Why are you still single girl?!"

I bit my lip, "How would you know if I was single or not?"

"Don't lie to me, Clara! I know you! If you were in a relationship you would set your status on Facebook!"

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Well..." she paused, "Me and Adrian want to set you up!"

"Two things. One: You never told me about how you met Adrian and Two: No."

"Answer to One: I'll tell you another time. And why won't you let us set you up?! You need a man in your life, Clara!" Nina stated. I have got a man in my life, thank you very much... I smiled to myself... it gave me a weird feeling knowing that the Doctor and I are the only ones who know about our relationship... Well... and Missy, "Pleeeeaaassee can I set you up, hun?"

"N-No."

"Why?" she paused, "Ooooh... is there another man and you just don't want to tell anyone about it?"

"Of course there's not!" I exclaimed, "Like you said: I would have updated it on Facebook. I have nothing to hide, Nina." Apart from the fact that he is an alien and also many many years older than me.

"I suppose you're right. Then it's settled!"

"Wh-What?! What's settled?!" I questioned.

"I'm going to text Darron and tell him that you're interested!"

"Darron? You mean high school Darron?"

"Yes!" she said, "You had a crush on him, Clara!"

"Emphasis on the word 'had'." I stated.

Then there was silence for a few seconds, "Aaaand... Done! I've texted him."

"You haven't." I said in disbelief.

"Yes I have." she confirmed with a laugh.

I groaned, "I actually can't believe you."

"I'll also inform your parents that you're dating Darron!" Nina exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing!" I stated. Then there was silence again... I sighed, "You've already told them haven't you?"

"Yeah..." she muttered.

"You better tell Darron that I'm not interested AND tell my parents that we're not dati-"

"Oh would you look at the time! It's almost eleven pm! Well I must be going, Clara, see you soon!" she cut in.

"Nina!"

"Bye!" then Nina hung up. I sighed before putting my phone on the bedside table. I would just forget about this for now... Afterall, tonight is mine and the Doctor's night. Noone else's.

I quickly put on my bottoms and tank top before grabbing the Doctor's grey bottoms, I then exited my room and entered the sitting room. At least the Doctor was still in the kitchen, I entered to see him putting the food on plates, "How did you cook this so fast?" I questioned.

"Err..." he paused, "Magic?" I rolled with eyes as another smile made its way onto my face.

"Anyways, here are you bottoms, babe." I tossed them to him and he caught them with one hand.

"Thanks." he replied before putting the, what I assumed was, pasta onto two plates, "Okay. I'll quickly go and get changed and when I get back I can finish off this meal."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll get the drinks." he exited the kitchen. A part of me wanted to tell the Doctor that it's okay to get changed in front of me. Another part of me didn't want to tell him that. We hadn't progressed too far into the relationship lately, only the occasional kiss/holding hands/hug. Never in front of anyone else though.

The Doctor's POV

I let out a loud audible sigh as I retreated to the TARDIS. I walked towards the console and a monitor turned on with text on it saying: 'Have to asked her yet?'

"Gods, no I haven't asked her!" I exclaimed, "She's going to say no." I said as I placed the bottoms onto the console. I paced around the room, "She's going to say no and it's going to destroy our relationship AND our friendship. Everything would come crumbling down, old girl!"

The TARDIS hummed before a voice interface of Idris/Sexy appeared, "You are in idiot."

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed.

"She won't say no." Idris assured.

I continued to pace around the console, "How would you know that?"

"I don't know that. But you'll never know unless you try."

I groaned, "I'm just a mad man in a box! Why is she still with me?"

"You sound shocked."

"I am shocked!"

"Just ask her." Idris stated, "Or I'll ask her for you!"

I stopped pacing, "Actually... that's not a bad idea."

"Thief, I am NOT proposing for you!"

"Fine! I'll ask her after dinner or something!"

"Promise?" Idris asked.

"Cross my hearts." I assured before the voice interface disappeared. I proceeded to put my bottoms on and a black shirt before heading back out of the TARDIS and towards the kitchen...


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm a Millionaire

Clara's POV

After eating dinner, which was surprisingly really good, we finally retreated to the sitting room.

We started to play Mario Kart and after a few rounds we both finally got the hang of it, "I swear Doctor... if you use that blue she-" I was cut off as the Doctor sent off the blue shell, "I'm right at the end! No no no no!" the Doctor chuckled as the blue shell hit me and he zoomed past. He crossed the finish line: 1st place. Some of the AI also passed me before I crossed the finish line, "Great! I went from first to sixth in a matter of seconds!"

"Don't worry, love. You'll get better." the Doctor teased.

I glared at him, "Do you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?"

He just smirked at me, "Clara... you could never make me sleep on the sofa. I would just go to my room on the Tardis... And you know I don't really need sleep anyway." I rolled my eyes in response but a smile still appeared on my face.

I pecked him on the lips before saying, "Rematch."

"Fine!" he said. He chose his usual character: Tanooki Mario. And I chose mine: Cat Peach, "What about that space track, Clara?"

"Errr... I don't think that that is a good idea..."

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed before selecting 'Rainbow Road', "This is very unrealistic! There aren't rainbows in space!"

"You are going to regret picking this track, Doctor." I smiled.

Seconds later... "For the love of Gallifrey, Clara! Why did you pick this track!?"

"Hey, don't blame me!" I exclaimed as I fell off the track once again, as did the Doctor. After we had fallen off the track countless times, the Doctor came closer to the finish line.

"Aaaand..." he paused, "I still win." I quickly arrived in second place, "You really need to catch up."

"We are never playing that track again." I stated. We soon decided to just put the TV on.

"Do you want to go on an adventure tomorrow?" the Doctor asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Can't. I have to teach tomorrow."

He sighed before muttering, "Why don't you just quit your job and permanently move onto the Tardis?"

"You seriously want me to move onto the Tardis?" I asked in shock.

"Of course I do!" he assured. I responded by wrapping my arms around him.

"Maybe... I'll think about it."

The Doctor's POV

I took a quick glance at the TARDIS in the corner of the room... The old girl then hummed lowly at me, she was clearly telling me to ask Clara now... But I just couldn't do it. I then heard Clara's phone ding from her bedroom, she sighed as she kissed me on the cheek before standing up and heading to her room.

Clara's POV

I entered my room and picked up my phone. There was a text: 'Hey, C! Nina gave me your numbr. Havent seen u in a while. Wanna hang out? x - Darron'

I mentally face palmed. No, I really don't want to 'Hang out'. But if I told him that... then Nina might get suspicious and find out that I already have a boyfriend, and then she might tell my dad and Linda. I texted without thinking: 'Yeah. When u free?'

A few seconds later: '2morrow? I hv work but I'll be free at 5pm. x' God, why did he keep putting 'x' at the end of the texts?

'5 sounds good. Meet u at the cafe on baker street?'

'Yeah. See u soon ;) x'

I groaned audibly. I'm going to go and meet Darron and personally tell him that I am not interested. I turned off my phone and placed it on the bedside table, I then felt a pair of arms around my waist, "Who was it?" the Doctor asked.

"J-Just, Nina. An old friend. She wanted to meet up." I quickly said.

He kissed my temple, "When are you going to meet her?"

"Tomorrow at five. So I'm afraid we can't go an adventure until about six, maybe seven pm." he nodded in understanding. I then looked at the clock, it read: 11:42pm. Just knowing the time automatically made me tired, I let out a yawn.

The Doctor chuckled, "Humans and their need for sleep." He then removed his arms from my waist and walked by me to get into the bed, "Do I have to sleep on the sofa?" he joked.

I shrugged as I walked to the other side of the bed, "I suppose not." I climbed in. He put his arms around my waist once again, "Happy anniversary, Doctor."

"Happy anniversary, Clara." he muttered. I knew that he would probably stay awake for at least another four hours before he falls asleep, I did try to tell him that he didn't have to lie here awake for most of the night if he didn't want to but he insisted that he stayed. I felt his arms tighten slightly moments later.

* * *

I woke up to the Doctor who had pulled the curtains wide open, allowing the sun to pour in, "Come on, Clara Oswald! That's plenty of sleep for you surely! You have to go to school in fifty two minutes and thirty one point three seconds!" He was in his regular attire, the one with the red velvet coat.

"Can't I sleep for a few more minutes? We do have a Tardis afterall..." I mumbled.

"Like you said last time... you don't trust my timing! So you have to go on your bike." he paused, "Even though I don't particularly like you driving that bike."

I sat up and raised my eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"Because it's not safe, Clara. It's way too dangerous!"

I sighed, "I'll be fine, Doctor. Promise." I assured him before standing up with a yawn.

"I still can't believe that you need to sleep even though you're practically immortal." he stated as I walked towards him. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"It might just be a habit." I paused, "And whilst I'm gone can you do something for me?"

"What?" he questioned.

"Please can you go back to the game shop and pay for the Wii-U?"

He looked shocked, "Clara, I don't have that kind of money!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, "You are a millionaire, Doctor! Check your UNIT bank account! You can buy pretty much whatever you want!"

"Oh, yes..." he remembered, "I'll ask Kate about that in a minute."

I shook my head, "Go and ask her now. I'll call you later when I'm free." He nodded before placing a hand on my cheek and pressing his lips to mine, "I love you." I said as we pulled away.

"I love you too, my Clara." he said before exiting the room.

The Doctor's POV

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart!" I exclaimed as I exited the TARDIS. I had landed in the UNIT London base.

"Doctor, what can I do for you?" Kate asked as she examined some work on her clipboard.

"I want to know the details to my bank account."

"What for?" she asked with worry. I just shrugged, "Doctor. What for?"

"I may or may not have stolen a game console. Clara's making me pay for it." I muttered.

"Ah, you're tiny girlfriend is once again controlling you, I see." she joked before heading over to a desk.

I raised my eyebrow as I followed her, "How could you possibly know about our relationship?"

"We're UNIT. We know everything." she said as she placed her clipboard onto the desk, she then opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, she handed it to me, "These are you bank details. Don't go mad on the spending." she warned.

"I won't. Cross my hearts."

 _A few hours later_

Well, I've paid for the Wii-U... But I've also bought two rare cats which cost £6,000 each - hopefully Clara likes them; a hot air balloon; 100 Posh Pot Noodles which cost around £40 each... I don't even like noodles! I also purchased air fresheners for the TARDIS! The final two things I bought were for Clara: I purchased her some Tanzanite earrings. And I also got those cheesy necklaces, one has one half of the heart and the other has the other half. Not going to lie... I probably spent a lot more than I should have... I paced around the console room.

Clara's POV

I reluctantly made my way to Baker street, it was almost 5pm and I was supposed to meet Darron. What was I going to say to him? I can't exactly say that I didn't want to see him! He would go straight to Nina and she would get suspicious and find out about the Doctor and then she would tell! My phone dinged as I walked down the street. I had a text from my dad: 'Clara, love. I didn't know that you were seeing someone! Nina told me. When can we meet this Darron?' I groaned before ignoring the text and putting the phone back into my pocket.

I had to walk by a few bars, meaning that I had to walk by people who were standing outside... who were also drunk. Do they have nothing better to do rather than getting drunk at five in the afternoon?! Some of the men wolf-whistled at me as I walked by causing me to inwardly groan in disgust. I had to give some of them my all mighty death stare.

Upon arriving at the small café, I instantly noticed Darron. He hadn't changed a bit since high school. He had short black hair and his natural green eyes, I do admit that I had a small crush on him in high school... Okay it was a huge crush. But now, I felt nothing for him. At all.

"Clara!" He exclaimed before taking my hand in his, he kissed my knuckles, "It's good to see you." I forced a smile.

This is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 : That Ruined the Moment

Clara's POV

Darron and I sat down at a table with our cups of tea and scones, "So..." he started, oh great and here comes the small talk, "What do you do for a living, my Clara?" I internally cringed. Only one person in this universe was allowed to say 'my Clara'...

"Well, I work at Coal Hill school as an English teacher." I said, "What about you?" I sipped my tea.

"I'm training to become a doctor." he replied. Oh this is getting better and better.

"A doctor?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yes. I've always wanted to help you know, make a difference in this world."

Oh, yes, I care so much, "Sounds interesting." I stated. After a few minutes of talking, my phone started to ring, "Oh, sorry." I said before standing up and heading outside, I then looked at the caller ID and smiled before answering, "Hey, babe, what's up?"

"When are you going to be done?! I'm just sitting in your flat bored out of my mind being attacked by two cats!"

"Two cats?" I questioned.

"Oh! I got you two cats... if that's okay." he said.

"That's perfect, Doctor. Have you named them?"

"No. Not yet."

"We'll talk about naming them later. I'll be done in about thirty minutes." I said. I didn't want to cut this 'meeting' with Darron too short just in case, "I'll text you."

"Okay." he replied, "I love you."

My smile grew wider, "I love you too." I put the phone back into my pocket before heading inside the café once again.

The Doctor's POV

I glared as the TARDIS continued to make a familiar humming sound, "Stop!" I exclaimed before entering, "I can't ask, Clara, okay? I'm actually terrified to ask her." I don't think that it was a wise idea to leave the two cats in Clara's flat alone... but who cares?

All the monitors that surrounded the console turned on and they all had a message on them saying: 'ASK HER.'

"Okay okay! I'll ask her when we go on our adventure in a bit. But... can you choose you the place?" I asked Sexy, "I don't really do 'romance' so please can you choose the perfect place? The most perfect place in all the universe!" the TARDIS hummed in agreement, "Thanks old girl. And I promise that I will ask her within the next twenty four hours." Minutes later, I finally received a text.

'Pick me up now babe :) x'

'on my way x' I quickly set the coordinates and the TARDIS landed seconds later, Clara came bouncing in as she closed the door behind her. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she placed her lips on mine.

"Where we going?" she asked before pecking me on the lips once more.

"Just... somewhere." I stated as she pulled away. Sexy then automatically set course for the 'perfect place'. "I also got you something." I said as I pulled out the necklaces out of my pocket, I handed her the half-heart which had the letter 'C' engraved onto it, "I thought that you would like it."

She smiled, "I love it, Doctor." she put the necklace on. She then raised her eyebrow at me, "Are you seriously going to wear that?"

I nodded, "For you. Yes I would." I put the necklace of the half-heart with the letter 'D' engraved on it around my neck before tucking it into my shirt, "But I'm afraid... I'm tucking it in."

"That's fine with me."

I then took out a box with the Tanzanite earrings in, "And I also got you these."

"Doctor, when I said that you were a millionaire, it didn't mean that you have to spend so much for me."

I smirked, "I'm allowed to spend as much as I want on you."

She bit her lip with a smile, "Thank you, my Doctor." she said as she glanced down at the earrings, "They are beautiful. I'll wear them tomorrow when I go to work." She then put the box of earrings securely into her pocket, "I love you."

"I love you too." Seconds later we landed, I took a deep breath before heading over to the doors. I cautiously opened them and Clara instantly bounded out.

"Wow..." I heard her whisper as I followed. We were on a giant cliff edge which was overlooking some water, the sky was a mix of purple and orange and the grass was a lot greener than Earth's. The planet seemed abandoned. I heard the TARDIS hum behind me once more, she was trying to force me to ask. Clara grabbed my hand before pulling me closer towards the cliff edge so she could look out at the clear water below.

I tugged her hand lightly causing her to turn her whole body to face me, "Clara..." I started.

"Yes?" she asked in confusion.

I sighed, "Look, just don't get mad or angry. And please don't let this ruin our relationship, okay?"

"Okay." she assured.

"You know that I love you." I stated, Clara nodded. I placed my free hand on her cheek and rubbed circles with my thumb, "And I've asked you to move onto the Tardis permanently." I paused, "I have another question for you, my Clara."

Clara's POV

I'm pretty sure if my heart was still beating it would have momentarily stopped. I knew what 'question' the Doctor wants to ask... I just don't know if he will actually ask it or chicken out.

"I-I erm... Well er- wi-will..." he paused, "You know. It doesn't er... it doesn't really matter."

"Doctor." I said with a reassuring smile, "I know what you're trying to ask. I just want to hear you say it."

He sighed as he reached into his pocket, he brought out a blue velvet box, "Clara, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a silver ring.

I let out a breath of relief, I was so glad that he got the courage to ask. I nodded as tears filled my eyes, "Yes, Doctor." he slid the ring onto my finger before returning the box to his pocket, I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his.

* * *

"Come on, Clara Oswald!" The Doctor lead me by the hand down a path which lead down the cliff towards a beach, "The stars are within this planet's atmosphere it seems, so they should move about in the sky. And I believe that the sky will be pitch black so you will be able to see them." he explained. I smiled as the two of us reached the sandy beach. The Doctor then released my hand to reach into his pocket, he brought out a... blanket? "Bigger-On-The-Inside pockets." he stated as he lay the blanket down onto the sand.

"Of course." I smiled as the two of us lay down on the large blanket. He put his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. The sky visually started to fade black, golden and silver stars could be seen swirling around and merging with each other, the gentle breeze and the soft sound of the waves made it seem better. The Doctor then suddenly shifted until he hovered over for me, he bit his lip before connecting his lips with mine.

Well... This would be a weird story to tell: 'I slept with an alien on a beach!' I can see it now, it will be in newspaper!

But of course... someone decided to text me at this exact time. It instantly destroyed the moment, the Doctor groaned in frustration before standing up. Looks like the story: 'I slept with an alien on a beach!' will not be coming true any time soon. I stood up with an apologetic smile before taking out my phone from my back pocket, it was a text from Nina.

'Clara! Darron told me that you hit it off!' Well I wouldn't really say 'hit it off', 'So I was thinking. You and Darron should double date with me and Adrian.' Oh what a wonderful idea! I still didn't have the courage to tell anyone that I was with the Doctor.

I sighed, 'Sure. When?'

"Who was it?" the Doctor asked.

"Just Nina. Saying that it was good to see me again again." I lied. He nodded. We started to walk back up the cliff towards the TARDIS.

'Thursday night. 6pm at Eddie's diner.' Nina texted as I trailed behind the Doctor.

I silently groaned, that means I have two days before I have to go on a double date... 'Sure. Meet you guys there.'

'See you soon, honey x' Nina texted back before I put the phone in my pocket. The frown on my face soon turned into a smile when I saw the Doctor slow down to grab my hand.


	4. Chapter 4 : Time Lord or Double Date?

Clara's POV

I leant back in the Doctor's chair, I only just now realised how big it actually was. I tried to focus on the book in my hands but my thoughts kept drifting to the dreaded double date that I had to attend in a few hours. The TARDIS was currently landed inside my flat.

"Is everything all right, Clara?" the Doctor asked making me jump slightly. I looked down the stairs at him, he was leaning against the console.

"Oh, er- Yeah. Why wouldn't I be all right?" I said, nervously.

He raised his eyebrow, "No reason." With a sigh, I returned my gaze to the book. A few seconds later the Doctor said, "It's just that you've been on the same page of that book for almost thirty minutes now..."

"I erm- I'm just lost in thought, ya know?"

"Okay." he muttered in response, "Anyways..." he paused, causing me to shut the book and place it on the arm of the chair, I stood up and headed down the stairs towards him, "Do you just want to stay at your flat tonight? We can order whatever you humans like to eat." I bit my lip once he finished.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"You haven't got any other plans have you?" he asked. He then joked with a smile, "It's not like you've got another boyfriend I don't know about." he circled the console.

"Ha ha, n-no. Course not." I replied. Double date with Nina, Adrian and Darron... or 'date night' with my favourite Time Lord? I think I'd rather go with the latter. I took my phone out of my pocket.

"So..." the Doctor started, "Is that a yes or a no?" I glanced down at Nina's texts before looking back up at the Doctor.

I nodded with a smile, "Yes." I quickly texted Nina: 'Sorry. Just rembred tht I hv other plans 2night. Maybe some other time? x' I then put it on silent before returning it to my pocket. The Doctor stood in front of me before placing his lips on mine causing me to put a hand on the console for support.

Seconds later, the Doctor grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the TARDIS. The constant vibrating coming from my phone in my back pocket was annoying me. It was probably Nina texting me... Once we entered the sitting room, the Doctor sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

I took my phone out of my pocket and asked, "What do you want to order?" I subtly looked at Nina's texts.

"Whatever you want, love." he replied with a smile.

"Er... Pizza?" I questioned. He nodded, "Okay, I'll order it and I'll get us some drinks." I said as I headed into the kitchen. My phone started to vibrate once more as I received a call from Nina. I reluctantly answered it, "Yes, Nina?"

"What could possibly be more important than a double date with a guy you love?!" Nina exclaimed.

"I wouldn't really say 'love', Nina..." I muttered as I took a wine bottle out of a the cupboard and placed it on the counter.

"Don't lie, girl! You're totally into him from what Darron has told me!" she exclaimed causing me to inwardly groan.

I sighed, "Maybe Darron isn't the one for me, Nina. Have you ever thought of that?" I asked as I took two wine glasses from the cupboard and poured wine into them.

"You do talk some nonsense, Clara! And please... Please don't text like that ever again!"

"No promises." I replied, "Can I go now? Like I texted earlier... I have other plans."

"What plans could you possibly have?" Nina questioned.

I bit my lip, "Well er... I have some marking to do. And my dad and Linda are coming round in a bit for a meal. I totally forgot about it."

"Something tells me your lying to me, Clara."

"Well, I'm n-not. Maybe next week, okay? See ya!" I instantly ended the call and instantly called Domino's Pizza. The Doctor only likes cheese so I decided to just order that. After ordering, I headed back into the sitting room with the two wine glasses. I sat down next to the Doctor and handed him his drink.

He kissed my forehead before taking a sip, "Thanks." he put his arm around my shoulder before focusing back on the TV.

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, "Must be the pizza." I stated before placing the glass on the coffee table and standing up. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole... only to see that it wasn't the pizza man. It was Nina, Adrian... and Darron. Nina knocked on the door once more before I turned to look at the Doctor.

"Is it your family or a friend?" he asked.

"I erm... It's a friend but-"

"You don't want to tell them that you're with me." he finished.

I bit my lip, "I'm not embarrassed by you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just worried about my friends and family not approving of you. I will tell them... one day."

"Clara!" I heard Nina call, "I know you're in there!"

The Doctor stood up and walked over to me and pecked me on the lips, "Okay. I love you." he said in understanding. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug with a sigh.

"Clara, I'm coming in whether you like it or not in ten seconds!" I heard Nina shout.

"I love you, too, Doctor." I quickly said before reluctantly pulling away. He instantly entered the TARDIS and once he closed the door, Nina, Adrian and Darron burst into the room.

"Unless I've gone blind... I don't see Dave or Linda anywhere." Nina said.

"You know you've technically just broken into my flat. I could call the police." I replied.

"But you won't." Darron smirked as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I had to force a smile.

"What's wrong, Clara?" Adrian asked.

I freed my hand from Darron's, "Nothing's wrong. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." Nina said. She then raised her eyebrow in confusion, "I know I probably should have asked this earlier but... why do you have a police box in your flat?" she looked over at the TARDIS in the corner of the room.

"Oh er... ya know. It's for decoration!" I exclaimed.

"Decoration?" Adrian wondered.

"It's very... original." Darron stated, "Can you go inside?"

"N-No!" I started, "It's locked. Didn't come with a key. Why would I need to go in there anyway?"

"Okay, hon. What is wrong?" Nina asked, "I can tell when something's up with you. We were dating for a few days."

"Yeah. For like two days about nine years ago!" I reminded, "It was more like an 'experiment'." Nina let narrowed her eyes at me before her gaze suddenly looked down at my hand.

Her eyes widened, "Ooohhh..." she said as she looked back up at me.

I folded my arms, "Wh-what?"

"Is there someone else, Clara, hm?" she continued.

"What are you talking about?" Darron wondered.

Adrian also seemed to have realised... whatever Nina had realised, "Oh. I know." he said.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here?" Darron questioned.

"Nope. I don't know what's happening here either." I muttered.

Nina then grabbed my hand and practically shoved it in Darron's face, "Look at the ring!" Nina exclaimed.

"Oh." Darron said.

I gulped nervously, "R-Ring?" I questioned.

"Yes! Ring!" Nina continued.

"Oh, it's just a stupid old ring, Nina." I said as I pulled my hand free from her grasp.

"Looks like an engagement ring to me." Adrian smiled.

"Don't keep us waiting! Who proposed?! I could've sworn that you were into old Darron here!" Nina said.

"N-Nobody! Nobody proposed! It was just my mother's ring. My dad gave it to me yesterday saying that she would have wanted me to have it." I tried to assure them. I sounded so convincing that I almost believed myself!

"So... You are into Darron, then." Nina stated.

I groaned before plopping down on the sofa, "I'm not answering that, Nina."

"Oooohhhhhh... why not?" Nina teased.

"Can you just do me a favour?" I said to them.

"What?" Darron asked.

"Leave." I answered.

"No, honey, you seem stressed. Perhaps we could have our double date here." Nina said with glee as the doorbell rang. Nina instantly headed back over to the door and looked through the peephole, "You've already ordered pizza! The double date has already begun!" she flung the door open and took the pizza, "Thanks!" she closed the door.

"At least I paid on the phone..." I muttered. God, this was going to be a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5 : Half of the Heart

The Doctor's POV

"Screen on." I said as I looked at the monitor. It showed me what was going on in Clara's flat.

" _Come on, Clara! It's a double date! Enjoy yourself._ " the woman, who I assumed was Nina, spoke.

"Double date?" I muttered in confusion.

Clara groaned as she sank down on the sofa, " _It's not really a double date. More like a break in!_ " she exclaimed. Nina then opened up the pizza box and glared at it before shutting it once more and tossing it down onto the coffee table.

" _Just cheese? Seriously_?" Adrian said. I remembered Adrian from Coal Hill... the one with the bow-tie.

" _It's erm... a good choice._ " Clara replied.

The other man, who I didn't know the name of, spoke, " _Shall we have something else? Perhaps Chinese or Mexican food?_ "

"Hey, old girl. Scan that fella there, I want to know a bit about him." I said. The monitor showing Clara's flat was replaced with information about this guy. "His name is Darron Bates. Age 29. Training to become a doctor... Well with his level of intelligence he isn't going anywhere near a hospital, unless he is the patient." I read the screen, "Sexy, search for this 'Darron Bates' on that weird social media site that Clara showed me a few months ago."

A voice interface of Idris/Sexy then appeared, "Why are you so suspicious?" she questioned as she folded her arms.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the console, "I'm not suspicious!"

"She agreed to marry you..." she paused before mumbling, "Surprisingly."

"'Surprisingly?!'" I questioned.

"I'm joking, Thief! I'm allowed a bit of fun now and again!" she stated, "But if you really want me to check 'Facebook' for you."

"Yes! Facebook! That's what it's called... Such a stupid name." a few seconds later Darron's information disappeared from the monitor and his Facebook page appeared, "Read it for me, please. I haven't got time to read useless pudding brains' posts."

Idris started, "Status updated one minute and two seconds ago." she paused.

"Well don't keep me in suspense! What does it say?!" I exclaimed as I walked circles around the console.

"You might not like the next part of this information, Thief."

I sighed, "Just tell me."

"Status: In a relationship with Clara Oswald."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion at Idris, "And that status was posted... just over a minute ago?"

"Yes."

"Okay okay. Show me Clara's status. Please." I muttered.

"Clara's current status: In a relationship."

"Does it say with who?"

"No. It is private. She also set it a few minutes ago."

I nodded, "Show me Clara's flat again!" I ordered. The voice interface of Idris disappeared as the monitor showed me what was going on in Clara's flat. The four were talking. Adrian and Nina sat on one sofa. Clara and Darron sat on the other. I glared at the monitor as Darron 'subtly' put his arm around Clara's shoulder, "No no no no no no!" I exclaimed before heading towards the door.

"Thief!" Idris' voice interface reappeared in front of me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going out there to teach that pudding brain, Darron, a lesson."

Idris shook her head, "That is not a smart idea. Clara doesn't want anyone to know about her relationship with you yet, remember?"

"Have you ever thought that Clara doesn't want to tell anybody about us because she's already with that Darron guy?"

"That is a possibility. But a very unlikely one. Just call her." she suggested. I sighed before turning back around and heading over to the console. I turned the monitor off as I took out my mobile and speed-dialled Clara. The voice interface soon disappeared.

Clara's POV

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket before standing up and taking it out.

"Who is it?" Darron asked.

"M-My dad." I said.

Nina then jumped up, "Well we're gonna snoop around your flat. You can have your phone call in peace."

"Wait-" I started but I was cut off as Darron, Adrian and Nina all instantly entered my bedroom to 'snoop'. They slammed the door behind them. I pressed ignore call before entering the TARDIS.

"Clara." the Doctor muttered.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" I asked in confusion and worry.

He sighed as he fiddled with the console, "Tell them."

"Tell them? Tell them what?"

"Tell them about us."

I raised my eyebrow as I stood next to him, "Wh-What?"

"Why won't you just tell them?"

"You know why..." I mumbled as I gently grabbed his hand, "Nina would instantly tell my dad and Linda and then... And then they would put me through hell. You are an alien and you are many many years older than me. How do you think another human would take that?"

"Not too well I assume." he began, "But what about this Darron person?"

"D-Darron? How erm... How do you know about him?"

"I had the old girl scan him. I also checked his Facebook. It says that he's in a relationship with you."

"Well he's not in a relationship with me. He's completely single and I am not. I just set mine to in a relationship to pretend that I'm with him." I put my hand on his cheek to make him face me properly, "My dad would probably end up calling the police."

"What for?" he questioned.

"My dad will end up thinking that you're forcing me into things. Like marriage for instance." I told him, "It's all because of the immense age gap. Even if you don't tell them your real age, they'll just assume that you're thirty to fifty years older than me."

He nodded before squeezing my hand lightly, "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For assuming that you were... oh what's the word..." he mumbled.

"Cheating on you?"

"Yes." I pecked him on the lips before wrapping my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest.

"Hey, Doctor." I whispered as he put his arms around me, "Could you erm... possibly play your guitar later? I haven't heard you play it since... Well since you played that song on a tank!"

"When I played 'Pretty Woman' for you?" he wondered. I nodded, "Anything for you Miss Oswald."

I pulled away reluctantly, "I erm... I should go back out there. Don't want them to get suspicious. And trust me, I will definitely tell Darron to change his status. Okay? I can't keep up this charade of me pretending to be 'into' him to trick Nina."

"Okay." he sighed.

"I love you." I said before walking over to the doors.

"Love you too." I heard him say before exited and closed the door behind me. Nina, Adrian and Darron were nowhere to be seen. Surely, they weren't still 'snooping' in my room. I quickly made my way towards the door and pushed it open.

"Clara! You never told us that you played guitar!" Nina exclaimed as she observed the guitar in her hands. Of course the Doctor had to leave it in here...

"I erm..." I started.

"You should play it for us." Adrian suggested.

"Yeah." Darron agreed.

"I-I can't play guitar."

Nina then looked at me in confusion before placing the guitar on the bed, "Well then who does it belong to?"

"I just liked the look of it. I bought it a few months ago."

"Why?" Darron wondered.

"Just in case I met somebody... 'special'. I would give it to them, if they could play guitar that is." I came up with possibly the worst lie ever.

"Fair enough." Adrian said.

Nina then opened a drawer before I could stop her, "Oh, Clara! What are these doing in here hm?!" Nina exclaimed as she took two unused pregnancy tests out of the drawer.

"Just in case ya know."

"You aren't trying are you?" Darron wondered.

"N-no! Like I said. Just in case anything happens with anyone in the future." A part of me really hoped that the Doctor wanted children... It was almost impossible though. I don't even think a Human and a Gallifreyan are 'compatible' anyways...

Nina tossed the tests back into the drawer. A soft sound then came from under the bed, "What do we have here?" Adrian asked as he got on his knees to look under the bed.

"What is it?" Darron said.

"Cats?" Adrian questioned in confusion.

"Cats?!" Nina exclaimed as she bent down to look too, "I didn't know you had cats, Clara!"

"Oh er yeah, I got them a few days to keep me company. Their names are Cozmo and Star." I told them, "They don't really like a lot of company. That's why they're under the bed. Best if you just leave them unless you want a scratched out eyeball." Adrian and Nina scrambled to their feet a few seconds later.

* * *

The three soon decided to leave my flat... considering that it was around midnight. They were going to 'hit a club' as they put it, "You sure you don't want to come, Clara?" Darron asked.

"I'm sure. I'm a little bit tired if I'm honest." I replied as I forced a yawn. I just wanted to spend at least an hour with the Doctor before I slept...

"Maybe some other time, hon." Nina said. I nodded.

"Have fun sleeping!" Adrian exclaimed before leaving the flat. Then suddenly, Darron pecked me on the lips. I held back the inevitable vomit that would surely return later. Nina's eyes widened in shock as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Do me a favour, Darron." I started, "Change your relationship status please. To single. Considering that, we were never in a relationship."

Darron raised his eyebrow, "But y-you changed yours earlier!"

"I erm..." I started, "I was just messing around, ya know." I mainly set it to resemble mine and the Doctor's 'secret' relationship. Darron rolled his eyes before exiting the flat.

"I'll meet you there!" Nina called as he closed the door. She looked at me with a serious look on her face, "Clara. Please. You've been acting very weird lately. Please just tell me what's going on, I promise I won't tell. Trust your old ex here." she playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"I erm... it's nothing." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Hmm..." she began, "Never known you for wearing necklaces." I had originally tucked it into my shirt but a part of the silver chain was visible, "Let's have a look, girl!" I bit my lip before making the necklace visible, "So there is someone else!" Nina exclaimed, "Please tell! Who is the lucky fellow?!"

"I can't tell you." I muttered.

"Why not, chick?!"

"You'll end up spreading the news on Facebook and I don't particularly want that."

"Oh, come on! I won't! I want to know who has the other half to that silver heart!" she said as she continued to look at the necklace around my neck.

The TARDIS doors suddenly opened causing Nina and I to jump slightly, the Doctor exited leaving Nina in utter confusion. He walked over to me before removing his necklace, causing me to do the same. We put the halves together and Nina instantly realised, "I have the other half." the Doctor stated before shoving the necklace into his pocket.

"The Doctor? That's erm... quite a name. I'm sorry but... you were in that box this entire time?" she couldn't wrap her head around the situation. I put the necklace back on before grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the TARDIS.

"This is the Tardis." I said as Nina peered in.

"B-But... But it's- But it's bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed before letting go of my hand and entering. The Doctor came over to me.

"Are you sure that this is good idea?" he mumbled before dragging me over to the sofa, we both sat down.

I nodded before pecking him on the lips, "Definitely." He then gave me a concerned look, "What?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill Darron."

"What?!" I asked in confusion.

"He kissed you. I know he did."

I placed my hand on his cheek causing his expression to soften slightly, "Doctor, just leave him out of this. Okay? You don't have to deal with him. I don't have to deal with him." Nina soon exited the TARDIS.

"I'm... I'm just confused." Nina spoke.

"I'll tell you about it some other time." I said as the Doctor unknowingly put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know why I ever set you up. A part of me knew that you already had a boyfriend, girl!"

The Doctor corrected her, "Fiancé."

"Oh, Clara! When is the damn wedding?!" Nina questioned.

"Err... I'm not sure." I confessed, "We don't really intend to have a huge wedding."

"Don't tell me that it's going to be one of those kinds of weddings where only you two and like one or two other people are there." Nina hoped.

"It probably will be like that, yes." the Doctor replied.

Nina groaned before saying, "I can't believe you're going to get married before me."


	6. Chapter 6 : Future Dalek

Clara's POV

"So you swear that you won't tell anybody." I said to Nina. She picked up her tea and nodded.

"You can count on me, girl." she took a sip before looking around the coffee shop. Nina spoke as she placed her tea back onto the table, "Nice place. What year are we in again?"

I sighed, "I think it's 2096 if I remember correctly."

"Why did we come here?"

With a shrug I said, "Wasn't my idea. It was the Doctor's. God knows where he is right now."

"You and this Doctor of yours... You two just travel around time and space..."

"Pretty much, yes." I confirmed with a nod. An android approached the table.

It asked, "More tea?"

We both shook our heads before I answered, "No thanks." The android then headed over to another table. I felt rather odd considering that I had to wear some high-tech clothes: all controlled by computers. There's an in-built heater in case it's too cold, and an in-built fan in case it's too hot. Everyone had to be equipped with a hoverboard as that was an essential- but you don't have to use it if you don't want to. The Doctor, Nina and I had all exited the TARDIS and then that mad man wandered off somewhere saying that he had important matters to attend to.

The tea was different to present day... for one thing it was pink. It tasted a hundred times better though and it had zero calories. The Doctor did advise us not to try and foods or drinks but that was a risk we were willing to take, "So what are you going to do about Darron?" Nina questioned.

"Me?!" I exclaimed, "You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place!"

"You're a strong woman!" Nina started, "Can't you do two guys at once?" I gave her a look of disgust, "I'm kidding, hon. Anyways... how long have you know this 'Doctor' for?"

"Erm..." I paused, "It's er- It's complicated."

"Woah woah woah!" the Doctor exclaimed as he approached our table. He reached into his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the drinks, "Don't go drinking more than half that cup! It's deadly to people from your time."

"That's reassuring." Nina said as she set her tea down.

The Doctor explained, "You aren't evolved enough to be able to drink this." he took a seat next to me.

"Where have you even been?" I asked.

"Dalek sighting." he said, "A message came through on the psychic paper saying that there was a Dalek on the loose in this specific time. Haven't seen anything yet." he picked up my cup and took a sip from it, "Hmm... Could be better." he commented, "I see you've only put one sugar in it... needs six more and then it'll be drinkable." he placed it back onto the table.

"Six?" Nina asked, "How could you possibly have seven sugars?"

"Eight if I want to treat myself." he winked before calling over an android. He instructed it to put seven more sugars into the cup and it obliged. The Doctor then downed it in one, "Perfect!" he said, "Hope that didn't cost you too much money." he said to me.

I sighed, "Only seven pounds. I only got take have four sips of it aswell."

"That's a good thing. It could've potentially shut down your body if you drank anymore than that." I replied.

"That's a relief." I said, "What are we gonna do about this 'Dalek'?"

"'We'?" he questioned, "No no no. Just me. You two... can either stay in this village OR you can stay in the TARDIS."

I then questioned, "What?! Why?!"

"Because this could be very dangerous. Just one Dalek? Impossible! There has to be more than that waiting. But why?" he muttered.

I shook my head, "No. I'm coming with you, Doctor. Nina can stay in the TAR-"

"Absolutely not, girl!" Nina exclaimed, "I want to see what you and the Doctor get up to when you're not in the bedroom!" I just raised my eyebrow at her in complete shock.

"Please keep up then!" the Doctor instantly stood up and headed out. We followed a few steps behind him.

"Well er-" I muttered to Nina, "We haven't... ya know..."

"Seriously?!" she whisper-yelled, "You've been with this guy for years, Clara!"

I sighed, "We were going to do it actually... on a beach! But you kinda texted me right before... about Darron." I stated.

"No!" Nina exclaimed, "If you told me earlier then that wouldn't have happened, girl!"

I groaned, "Let's just... drop this topic."

* * *

"Dalek Dalek Dalek Dalek." the Doctor kept muttering to himself as he paced around in a circle, "Where? And why would they be here?"

"Surely the Daleks would have just left the human race alone by now." I said.

He sighed, "Unfortunately not."

"I hope you don't mind me asking." Nina began, "But what is a Dalek?"

I started, "It's erm... Well..."

"It's a tank driven by a super-evolved mutant! Programmed to wipe out all other living life forms!"

"Sooo... not friendly." Nina stated.

"Not friendly." I confirmed, "I was stuck inside one once." I motioned towards the Doctor with a smile, "And he almost shot me."

"Oh, come on! I knew it was you! I wasn't going to actually shoot you!" he defended.

I nodded, "Of course you did, Doctor. I one hundred percent blame Missy for that."

He then grabbed my hand, "Come on. We need to find this Dalek before it hurts somebody." Nina and I nodded as we began to walk once again.


End file.
